


At the hands of fate the puppet dances

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, just my opinion, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: Kaneki kenWho is he truly?





	1. Shironeki

Kaneki ken,

A strange character,

Almost like a clay mask,that will be molded by the hands of time,

And it will never show the face of it's owner,

The owner relies on this mask to hide their emotions,

And to please others with the masks expression,

The mask is strong as it is made of the earth,

Yet if broken

Will reveal the true nature of the owner,

But what if there isn't a owner?,

What if its just a empty shell?,

Well,it becomes its own owner

Never truly having a expression of its own

Changing to suit the mold its been placed into,

The mold is the world,

And it would a change accordingly to fate,

so the mask will change as well,

Also changing accordingly to fate,

But what truly is fate?,

Is it something that is made by overlookers of the universe to maintain order?,

Or is it coincidence's that happened because of life?,

Or does it not exist?,

If fate doesn't exist than everything is made up of circumstances,

And if it was made up of circumstances,

Than does this mean what living beings do,is what becomes fate is?,

If so than what about kaneki ken?,

He is built up on other's actions,

Changing for the sake of others,

To bear the burden of their actions,good and bad alike,

To us and mulipulate as they please,

To break and destroy,

To be remade over and over and over again,

Kaneki ken probably never existed,

Only a name given to a puppet,

A puppet who's puppeteer it fate.


	2. Kuroneki

Kaneki is...

A two sided doll

One side,cracked and worn out

The other,smiling and happy

At first glance you'd think

Wow,that guy is sure happy

But he...

Is truly the broken one,

Broken by the ones around him

He cries

Constantly told what to do

He complies

Told to look normal

He smiles

Though on the inside he weeps.

Unshead tears from in others selfishness

False smiles to deceive himself

Thoughts of a better life

The afterlife,that is

Bearing burdens far greater than needed

He just wanted to be happy

And so he was

he  _was_

Because in a twisted,broken down life

He had a light 

A sunflower growing in the side walk crack

Through storms and darkness

It stayed strong

Never giving up,so ken could stay with it another day

So ken would stay with  _him_ another day

Making sure he wouldn't be alone

Picking up pieces of the broken boy

A shoulder to cry freely on

His only hope of truly being normal.

But for ken,surrounded by tragedy

Was told to by fate

He cannot have such happiness.

**let's go home**

and at that moment

His life shattered

The one who made him smile true

The one who picked up pieces of him

The one and only light

The one who me he cried on

**gone**

Now he was truly,surely  **alone**


End file.
